Tragic
by Apherion
Summary: It's been four years, four years since Orphen had been in Totokanta. Azalie came back a year after leaving. She took Orphen with her. He's been gone for so long. CleaoOrphen R&R I'll also take Flames haven't seen SSOR.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I've only seen the first season-I'm giving a year's leeway for whatever happened in the second season to happen. But, no new characters except for an OC on my part and perhaps Flamesoul will appear...dunno about that one though. First Orphen fic, so bear with me. I understand that I'll be missing some things for the miss-out on Season Two. I hope I will be recieving feed-back from this chapter.

Warning: Spoilers from the First Season (accurately written down from the English dub: sorry if you didn't like the English version)

That's enough of that for now:

**Tragic**

By: Apherion

Original story by: Sawada Hajime

**

* * *

**

**Cleao's Heart-Ache**

It's been a long time, I thought, looking down at pendant of the Tower of Fangs. Too long, I sighed heavily and placed the damned thing in the drawer of my vanity, underneath the fake bottom. I didn't want to look at it… It would just remind me of…of…of him. I couldn't bring it upon myself to feel the pain again, but I seemed masochist by wanting to feel that pain well up inside me.

What I wouldn't have given for some release. But that was four years ago, when I wore my heart on my sleeve. I still do, I force myself to feel the pain. Why, I haven't the faintest clue. I, Cleao Everlasting, have never felt pain like this before. And I coax my body to give into the pain I bring upon myself.

Damn, I thought as my tears overflowed my eyes, running down my now pale cheeks. The droplets hit the wooden floor with a rhythm. Teen…teen, teen, blended into the padding of feet on the steps running to my room. Mariabella opened the door; I didn't even have to look up from my hands. I knew it was her. I had already asked Mother not to bother me tonight. I wasn't up to facing Mariabella's fiancé at the dinner table, even though it was just Hartia, Shrimpy…

'I am the Black Tiger! The embodiment of fear and darkness…' I choked on my sobs; I had forgotten his long winded speech. I remembered him showing up in a gondola; he didn't give the speech that time. He wanted me to give… Mariabella had her arms around me, rocking me, soothing me, hushing me…like I was her child who had had a bad dream. I swallowed down the last of my tears, my pain. I put on a brave face for my sister. I wanted to show her I was up to seeing her happy. Despite his fan boy intuition for one certain comic book hero, Hartia was a great guy. Like…like… I lost it again.

"Cleao, Mother and I are both worried about you. Why won't you talk to us? We could help you, you know." _We could help you, you know._ The words repeated themselves over in my empty head…and the only obstacle seemed to intensify the words. Anger coursed through my small form. I broke away from my sister's grasp.

"You don't know what it's like!" I shouted emotionally. Surely, Mother and Hartia had heard me. Sure enough, here they come, she sneered inside her head.

"Cleao, Mariabella, what is going on?" Mother had asked in her patient, yet worried voice. I had my hands balled into fists; I wanted to hit all three of them, Mother for being so happy all of the time, and my reason for wanting to hit Mariabella and Hartia…because of their love. I reached inside my drawer for the pendant. It was weighty enough to break something with it. Hartia gasped when he caught sight of it. I whirled around to face my mirror square-shouldered. I reared my arm back to throw it at the mirror, but then I saw his face.

His arms were wrapped around me. He was bent down, lips by my ear, whispering something that time couldn't hear. I blanched and his pendant dropped from my weak fingers, falling heavily to the wooden floor. The chain clinked on top of the pewter dragon, sword, and ribbon arabesque. I covered my tear-strewn face with my hands and pushed past Hartia, the one blocking the door.

I ran down the stairs and past the room where the Sword of Baltanders used to reside. I tore through the remaining corridor to the double-doors of Mother's mansion. I passed by the tree I saw him and his apprentice 'bird watching'. I ran until I was stopped by the water. I saw the tower, where I first laid eyes on him. I sank to my knees and wept. My body was convulsing with long suppressed sobs that had yet to make their appearance.

"W-why…m-me," I whispered woefully, choking softly, and then spluttering out words. "I, I d-did no-nothing b-but c-care f-for y-you. W-why d-did y-you s-say it? I do-don't un-under-understand. Or…m-maybe you f-found it a g-game…" my voice was a hoarse mumble. I could feel my body racking with fresh sobs, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away, Mariabella! I d-don't want to talk about, about it!" Whoever it was though wasn't who I thought it was. I screamed in drowning misery when I saw who it was. Someone was bound to here that too. I looked wildly around, cornered. Finding nothing that could keep me from focusing on him, I gave in and looked at him through sorrow-filled ocean eyes.

"Why are you here? Wasn't it enough for you to destroy my heart?" He didn't answer me. I shook my head mournfully. "No, you also had to take away what sleep I could get and you had to take away what happy thoughts I had during the day." I cried out in anguish once more, hitting my forehead with the palm of my right hand.

"I'm such a fool," I said, my voice cracking, my head leaning against my palm, my eyes tightly shut.

"Cleao, oh thank heavens." Mother and Hartia waited for her at the top of the hill. "For one minute we all thought you had fallen down this ravine." I looked passed my sister and at him. Mariabella followed my sight and then looked back at me.

"What are you looking at sister dear?" I didn't say anything when he disappeared in a puff of glittering moonlight. Mariabella dragged me up the hill and Hartia offered to carry me into the house. Mariabella obliged and let him.

"Such a gentleman," Mother cooed, "he'll be a fine father." Mariabella giggled like a lady should and Hartia blushed profoundly. I felt the warmth of the mansion and the cushion of the couch beneath me before I came to again.

"She was crying again," Hartia spoke softly, I kept my eyes shut.

"I wonder what she was dreaming about." Mother mused in a voice quieter than Hartia's.

"It was about Or," Mariabella's tiny voice was intercepted by my own, more harsh voice.

"Do not dare finish his name," my voice was jagged and tears fell anew. "I can't bear to hear it," I sobbed lightly. I already had his name flowing like a river through my mind. I couldn't take it if I heard it. It…it would cause me to go over the edge. I might try to kill myself because of it. I blinked my bleary eyes and Mariabella motioned to say something. Hartia put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. I inwardly thanked him and walked off. I walked off out of the doors to Mother's mansion, back down the ravine, and to the lake. No one followed me. They knew I wanted to be alone.

"Is this a game to you? Seeing how long I can survive? I'd say you're doing a hell of a job winning, but you already know that." It was heart clenching, and I couldn't breathe under the excruciating pain. I fell onto my side, breathing in the grassy scent. Tears were welling up in my eyes again. How long will Azalie keep you, Orphen?

* * *

**Orphen's New Life**

He was truly happy here. He finally had Azalie with him. She accepted him to be with her. He knew she'd always love Childman…but that didn't stop him from trying. Maybe one day, he thought wistfully, she will love me as much as she loved him. Besides, she can't love him like that anymore.

Azalie looked at him softly; he felt a blush rise into his cheeks. She grinned and he laughed. Seeing Childman as a kid was actually a funny thing. And it brought her back to her pure self. It had been four long years they had been away from Totokanta, and he didn't miss it.

"Krylancelo," Azalie looked back up at him from her position on the floor with Childman in her arms.

"Yes?" He said his heartbeat picking up like it had back when they were at the Tower of Fang, still studying sorcery.

"Are you leaving?" He shook his head at her question. "It's been a long time since you've seen your friends."

"I'm not going back."

"Don't you miss them? Don't you want to see what's become of Majic?" He shook his head again.

"Majic's doing just fine. I know he is."

"How can you be so sure of yourself, Krylancelo?"

"I just am. Now, please, let's just drop it." Azalie sighed heavily.

"And what about that girl, Cleao… Aren't you worried about her? She looked distraught when said you were coming with me when I visited with Childman four years ago." Orphen gave her a questioning glance. "It was in her eyes." He remembered some of the things she had said to him.

_"What would you do if someone really close to you vanished?"_

It didn't bother him when he heard her voice; he just blocked it out like all annoying voices.

"So, you're not going back." It wasn't a question; it was more a forced statement. He didn't like the tone in her voice when she said it either. It sounded like her voice when she was overcome with rage and hatred.

"No." His reply was more reaction than anything else; there wasn't any conviction in it. It was emptier than a glass.

"I can't believe you. Krylancelo, at least go to see Hartia. See how he's fairing. He was, and still is, your best friend." He nodded and sighed.

"I'll go if it'll get you off my case." She laughed at him and told him to pack his things tonight. He would be leaving in the morning.

"Everything I do for her… Where'd I put that…? So that's where that was hiding… Hmm, didn't know that that was there… Azalie! What in the name?" She giggled, a three-year-old Childman, sucking his thumb, holding onto Azalie's hand.

"I honestly didn't know that was there. How's the packing coming?"

"Wonderfully."

"You're sarcasm never ceases to amaze me, Krylancelo. I'm off to bed with this little rascal, be seeing you in the morning." He waved her off, still looking for things. How they had spread out between now and four years ago… It just made his eyes widen. I know I'm not going to be able to sleep. God, why am I going back again?

"Don't worry about us, Krylancelo, we'll be fine!" Azalie called from the house that was shrinking in the morning light.

"I'll see you two later," he whispered to himself, walking away from the house he had called a home. It was going to take a four day sailing to get back to Totokanta. He didn't have one problem with it. Not one problem. Or so he thought.

He recovered from another wave of sickness that hit him as they crossed two half a days across the clear, blue ocean. Of course, it could always be worse. Speak of the little devils, he thought ominously. Volcan and Dortin somehow had found him. Though, they couldn't spend a long time to bother him. The two were…sliding across the ship's polished surface? Orphen sighed heavily, leaning against the ship's railing. Who was he going to be bombarded by first? He wondered placidly to himself, not really caring what the answer was. He sighed again.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Orphen looked wildly around. "I said it, oh pertinent one." It was a girl. Flaming red hair, acutely the color of Hartia's hair, she also had the same number of freckles on her cheeks. She had a little paler skin and her eyes were a bright green.

"What did you call me?"

"Important, anyway, I don't think you know me, so I'll go ahead and introduce myself. I'm Ire." She didn't smile when she said her name. She seemed grave, despite all that her appearance said.

"You look familiar, like one of my friends." She laughed coldly.

"Totokanta, Tower of Fang, Hartia…correct?" Orphen's jaw dropped. "Hartia is looking forward to seeing me, Krylancelo." His eyes widened in shock.

"H-how do you…"

"I am like Lai; I met him when I traveled to Totokanta for…business about four years ago. Somehow we bumped into each other and he convinced me to come with him to the Tower. I visit every now and then from my home. Hartia's the one who introduced me to Lai and Hartia and I are half-siblings if you're still wondering about that, as I know you are." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Just passing through, Krylancelo," she whispered, and as suddenly as she was there, she wasn't. Strange, he thought to himself. Could she have been lying? Though, why would she lie? He shook his head and figured he'd sleep the rest of the journey to Totokanta.

* * *

**Cleao's Surprise**

I couldn't believe that I had slept for nearly two days! I hopped out of bed when Mariabella spoke. I couldn't believe they let me sleep so long. I didn't get far before collapsing on the hardwood floor. I needed food for my weakling body. I slept in until two days after crying my eyes out, and now gravity and hunger are deciding to play a joke on me. For once! I pleaded; for once in my miserable life could you show me some sympathy? Yeah, like that's going to dissuade you. I grumbled, as did my stomach, as I got to my feet. Apathy was not a feeling that came to my mind when I bolted down the stairs concerning my stomach's pangs of indignation.

"Cleao, you're finally awake. I'm glad to see that." Mother smiled at me, I only returned the smile half-heartedly. "I suppose you're starved, I'll fix you something quick. Stew sounds all right to you?"

"Anything sounds good," I said, sitting as gracefully as I could in a chair by the table. What I wouldn't give… I sighed placing my head against the table. It had been around five days after she had had her little spill. For some reason, she kept having nervous breakdowns. What I wouldn't give to end my pain forever…

"Cleao, honey, here's your stew…if you're up to eating." Mother placed the bowl down with a spoon already in it. I took tentative bites, not too sure of myself. My heart was heavy with the heart-break and my mind weighed down with thoughts of how much I loved him.

_I dove into the pool of clams; the water was freezing due to the cold sweeping in. The water glowed brightly, as I kept searching. I hummed softly as I looked. It was hard work. I kept coming up short._

_"Show me a red clam, please…" and I saw it. It sat there, by the bank, almost laughing at me, mocking me for being drenched with water. I snatched it up and ran to find Orphen. I had to give it to him. I stopped a few feet in front of him, heaving for breath._

I finished off the stew, full surprisingly. I stretched, reaching far up with my hands. I didn't know exactly what I was going to be doing, but I knew I wasn't going to be sewing with Mariabella, or cooking with Mother, or playing the piano. I wanted to do something I hadn't done since Orphen left…I wanted to shop. I didn't ask for Mother for permission.

"I'm going out, mind if I take some money?" Mother nodded and handed me a couple of bills, large bills. I smiled and hugged her. "I'll be back before sun down."

"Sure thing, sweetie," was Mother's reply, but I was already out the door. I couldn't believe how much the shops had changed. It was rare that I didn't want to go shopping four years ago…but since Orphen left, I really didn't fancy it as much. I didn't need it anymore _because_ Orphen was gone. Orphen was probably the main reason _why_ I shopped. So I'd have an excuse to have him by me. So I could playfully tease him. Maybe I was finally getting over him…about; four times twenty-four was…ninety-six nervous breakdowns later. A stunning number of mental collapses, and that didn't calculate all of them. I know I had more than two a month over the past four years. Yet I didn't know how many I had, ninety-six is a good average.

"Hey Cleao, how's it going?"

"Look, crazy lady's out of that manor."

"Cleao, did something happen?"

"Nothing's wrong I assure you," she said to the person who had asked that last question. I actually felt light-hearted once again, I couldn't believe it. The voices of the townspeople left me alone after I spoke a couple of times to them. They realized I was feeling better than I had in years. Oh, blissful moments right now. I hummed slightly to myself; window shopping at the moment, too amazed at what all had shown up during four years. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Watch it, Cleao; you may end up bumping into everyone." Cleao laughed softly and smiled.

"Shrimpy," she said.

"Wha- oh forget get. You're going to call me that no matter what I do." I laughed softly as Hartia talked.

"I can't help it, natural reflex Hartia. At least, I'm going to call you that more and more often once you and Mariabella get married. After all, that's what brothers and sisters do." It was Hartia's turn to laugh. He smiled at me; Hartia had become a friend over the years Orphen had left. It was during the year the Orphen, Majic, and I were gone fro Totokanta that Hartia met Mariabella.

"You want to come over and see Majic?" His question was light hearted.

"Sure!" I said, "I'd like to talk to Majic. It's been a long time since I've spoken with him." Hartia laughed again and we began to walk to the tower. I sighed blissfully aware of how many times I've always second-guessed myself. I wasn't going to do that anymore. After I let Orphen leave without telling him how I felt, I was done with regrets. I smiled when we passed by the guards and actually let out a laugh.

"What's so funny? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Leki. Where is he?"

"He stays home mostly; he's getting just a little too big to be constantly traveling with me." Hartia nodded and they walked into the huge building.

"Yeah, well, it would be difficult with a wolfen around. Listen, when we go into the library, I beg you not to touch anything. Majic's informed me that it was you who knocked over the bookcases." I stared, fuming.

"Why that little creep! I didn't even know how to read them!"

_"Ah! Screw it!"_

_"Cleao," Majic's voice was reprimanding._

_"I'm sorry, but there's like a million books in here and FYI, I can't read them."_

"Well, he just felt inclined to walk down memory lane as I gave him a tour." I laughed as we entered the library. There was Majic, sitting on a chair, looking through some books.

"Ambitious aren't we, Majic?" Hartia said.

"Ma-master," Majic scrambled to his feet and bowed. "I was just looking for something that could help me pass my exams." Hartia smiled.

"It's quite alright. Just don't get too ambitious…we don't want history repeating itself." Majic nodded fervently. "I have a guest with me, you remember her?" Majic seemed to have been biding his time for Hartia to say this.

"Cleao, I can't believe you're here!" Majic hugged me tightly then let go.

"It's nice to see you Majic. Hartia let us sit. These heels are murdering my feet." Hartia laughed and conjured up two more chairs. I sat down, as did both Hartia and Majic.

"I was just telling Cleao how you blamed the library fiasco on her." Majic laughed blatantly.

"It's true. You got mad and leaned against it, almost coincidentally after I had found the correct book."

"Yeah, that is true, but still, you didn't have to pin it on me when those questions weren't being asked." Majic nodded, laughing again.

"I remember when I first met you, Master."

_Loud cackling could be heard on top of the roof, some guy in a cape with a knife._

_"Just in case…something happens."_

_"Something will happen, boy, by my hands! I am the assassin of the night. I live in the dark and hide my face by day. I am the embodiment of fear and evil. My name is…" The roof caved in._

"Yeah, I remember too, Majic, you're lucky, he didn't interrupt your bath."

"It wasn't my fault," Hartia countered, "Carolina's weight plus my own exceeded the roof's holding capacity." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"It _was_ your fault that the roof fell in, not the fact that my bath was underneath that particular roof. But still, it was still your fault."

_"I am the assassin of the night. I live in the dark and hide my face by day. I am the embodiment of fear and evil." Some pervert dropped in through the roof. _

_"Hey!" I only had a piece of the bathtub covering me. I knew my face was hot. "Look, pervert, you little freak! Get out!" I was so mad. "How dare you try to look at me while I'm bathing," I said in one breath, throwing my toiletries at him. "What do you think you are doing, have you know shame? Do you think you can waltz in here with your cape and your bull and almost land on top of me, is that what you think?" I said this all very fast, all the while throwing everything I could reach at the Peeping Tom. After hitting him with the piece of the tub that was just big enough to cover me, he fell through. I wrapped a towel around myself and ran down the stairs. I picked up his scythe saying,_

_"Hold it, pervert!"_

_"I'm not a pervert!" He stood up with as much grace as he could muster; his voice had been child-like._

_"I am the assassin of the night. I live in the dark and hide my," I cut him off mid-sentence._

_"I already got that part!" I rushed him._

_"Oh, uh, ok, uh, all right then…I am the embodiment of fear and evil," he said in the less trying-to-be-deep voice, closer to possibly his real voice, with a bit of a laugh combined. Then he went right back to trying-to-be-deep. "I am…Black Tiger."_

_"You're Black Tiger?" I just realized Majic was there._

_"So you know this pervert?" I asked unbelievingly._

_"Stop calling me that!" This Black Tiger fellow's voice had become child-like again. Then Majic went into useless mutterings trying to remember who the Black Tiger was. I was still holding Black Tiger's scythe._

_"Silence!" He said in that stupid, fake, deep voice. "You are useless to me. Where is the dark sorcerer?"_

_"Orphen? He stepped out for a minute." My voice sounded like I didn't care._

_"He's not here?" He whined._

_"I remember now!" Majic made his appearance known once more. "So, you're Black Tiger?"_

_"Yes," his voice was pompous._

_"Black Tiger's a shrimp!" Majic said, pointing at him. "A type of shrimp from the sea." I was stunned; some shrimp boy was looking at me while I bathed? But I couldn't get properly mad at him because he fell to the floor in defeat about his identity. Then he got back up._

_"So Orphen's not here huh? C'mon Caroline," his voice was childish and defeated._

_"Don't move, Shrimp Man," I said, moving the scythe into an attacking position._

_"Don't call me that," he grumbled, still in his normal, childish voice._

_"What do you want with my master, Shrimp Man?" Black Tiger seemed to go into hysterics on his bull._

_"Will you stop calling me that? I am not named after a shrimp!" He reverted to his deep voice, "I am Black Tiger."_

_"You forgot your knife," I said bitterly, tossing the scythe at him, "Shrimp," I added as an after thought._

_"It's Black Tiger!" He hissed._

"And it was after Orphen came back he explained that Black Tiger was a comic book hero," I confessed.

"But he didn't really believe us, did he Cleao?"

"Not in…the…least," I said shaking my head.

"And you two decided to keep calling me 'Shrimp'?" We nodded smiling. "Well, seeing that I'm your master now, Majic, you can't call me that." Majic nodded, "only on certain occasions when we are away from here." Hartia smiled truly. I became distant form the conversation. All this talk about Orphen and…

"Master, a man is waiting to speak with you," a boy around Majic's age stepped in. Hartia looked up.

"Allow him to enter," Hartia said calmly. The young sorcerer nodded and walked out the room to fetch the man.

"I wonder who it is, don't you Master?" A chuckle came from the corridor.

"I remember you called me that." I gasped louder than necessary.

"Ma-ma…ma-ma-master?" Majic stumbled over his words. Hartia stood up rapidly.

"Krylancelo…it's been a long time," Hartia's voice was dark. I was too busy trying to ignore tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I covered my face with my right hand and pushed past him with my left. He let me pass to my surprise. Tears fell from my eyes, and I felt my right hand's wrist being pulled away from my face.

"Ah-ah!" I tried to get my wrist free, but it wouldn't budge in the least. He looked at me. So quizzical, so lost…oh, his eyes were still the same. A tear fell from my blue eyes and he was shocked. His grip loosened and I ran. I ran before I changed my mind about not breaking my heart for the hell of it again.

I didn't hear them call after me. I was hurting. How dare he try to face me? _He wasn't facing you, Cleao. He was there to see Majic and Hartia. You just happened to be there._ The soft, reasoning voice was right. Tears were cascading down my cheeks. I felt my eyes grow red. I was almost out of there, I could see a light but I tripped before reaching it. I reached out for the light ahead, but darkness engulfed me like a shield. I felt my tears dry salty on my face.

_"What's that? Why don't you come closer? Let me see it." His voice, his alluring voice, I swallowed hard. _

_"Orphen, do you know? I can't tell what it is?" He looked at me, his face grave. I snatched my hand back away from him._

_"It's your love for me. It's consuming you whole." He stepped away, and I felt my heart tighten. He stepped closer and I felt my heart open wide. He moved away and it constricted again._

_"Stop it," I cried weakly, the stress on my heart breath-taking. _

_"But I can't help it. Torturing you is so much fun. You wear your heart on your sleeve and you act as though it's a play thing. Well, I'm making that a reality for me. It must hurt something horrible." His smile was sadistic as he turned away from me. He began to walk away. I called for him to stop, but he didn't. He kept going. I tried to cry out for him again but my voice wasn't cooperating with me. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't feel anything besides my heart._

"Ahh," I gasped desperately for breath. I wasn't breathing in my sleep. I knew I hadn't been. Seeing him there, loving all of my pain. Enjoying it like it was a good movie, or a yummy candy. I swallowed; my throat extremely dry. My eyes were unfocused, but the blurry pictures were coming into focus slowly. Hartia, Majic… Orphen wasn't with them. I must've been talking in my sleep.

"What did I say?" I asked softly.

"What didn't you say? You were accusing Krylancelo of terrible things, saying that he enjoyed your pain, saying he loved to torture you. Cleao, are you ok?" I nodded, lying beyond all reason. When in doubt, or when all else fails, deny, deny, deny. It had yet to fail me, though I knew it would eventually.

"Is he still here? I need to tell him I didn't mean it."

"It was your sub-conscience. You meant every word." Hartia's voice was colder than normal.

"No, no! I couldn't have!" I felt my nose begin to burn and tears fighting to fall.

"Master, she's done it before. Not everything she says in her sleep is true." Hartia nodded unaware.

"Where is he? Where is Orphen?" I begged for an answer. I couldn't just let him leave. Who knew when he was going to be coming back? I didn't know, and I know I was going to run…but I knew he'd try to stop me…and he did.

"I'll get him," I cut Majic off at that moment.

"No, I want to go to him. Not the other way around." Hartia looked as if he was going to protest, but he seemed to think better of it.

"Do what you will," he shrugged. Majic helped me up from my chair that I was in and we walked outside of the room. Majic led me down a few hallways, through some doors and then…

"He's not…where'd he go?" Majic gasped inaudibly. I looked around at him, but seemed to have missed something. Then it all clicked. I slumped against the wooden frame of the doorway. Shoulders heaving as dry sobs racked my entire body.

"Why?" I whispered to no one as I looked inside the empty room, with its windows flung wide open, curtains swaying elegantly in the breeze.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I know it's not much right now, a lot of heart-tearing at the moment. Cleao's kind of in shock at the moment, first of all because Orphen's finally come back and the fact that he's gone kind of hits her a bit harder. I promise a little bit more fluff in the later chapters, but this is an Agnst/Drama-with a twist of Romance. My insane mind is going for 'breaking down and building up' on Cleao part. Orphen will be learning more and more about himself as this story goes on as well. 

READ AND REVIEW! I'LL TAKE FLAMES TOO!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh thank you all very much for the reviews. I appreciated them very much. Thank you all for being patient and not killing me for up-dating sooner. As much of a shock this is, I have a life outside of the internet world gasps...I know, scary thought, but have no fear everyone, **I will be ok.** Thank you so very very much for the reviews once more throws cookies to reviewers thankies!

Warning: Spoilers from the First Season (accurately written down from the English dub: sorry if you didn't like the English version)

Ok, enough of that, on with the story!

**Tragic**

By: Apherion

Original story by: Sawada Hajime

* * *

**Cleao's Suspicion**

I waved goodbye to my future brother-in-law and my younger friend. It had taken me a while to compose myself, and to convince them that I was fit for traveling back to Totokanta by myself. Hartia had offered Caroline, his bull, or Elizabeth, his moa, to take me. I had declined respectfully. I didn't want to inconvenience him whatsoever. He was such a kind man, very funny. I laughed in spite of myself, and then my sullen point of view flowed into place. It never could stay away for long. I knew the waves of self-resentment and anguish over the past would sink in eventually after my happy moments.

I passed over the graveyard. Azalie's supposed gravestone still stood where it was. Where the last battle had been acted out was here. I shivered slightly, hugging my arms around my shoulders. Wow, it'd been five years since that occurred.

"It really was that long ago," I jumped, seeing a hooded figure approaching, his feet barely making any impression upon the ground he walked. A tuft of green hair slipped in front of his face and I realized.

"Lai…what are you doing here?" He didn't pull back his hood, but I recognized his voice a little after registering it-as well as the hair giving it away.

"I came here, expecting you to show any moment. I would intercept you at all costs… It was in my recent divination." I nodded, confused expression erased with ease.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"More like to warn you about. I feel you'll be tempted by someone like me to do something great. Don't take the offer. You mustn't. If you do…grave happenings," I held up my hand for him to stop.

"I feel something severe would be best spent on me, don't you think? I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time." I began to walk away, feeling the pressure tighten against my heart. My arm was grasped tightly.

"Cleao, I know what it is you are going through. Do not risk your life for your own selfishness." He was trying my patience, this seer was.

"When I need someone to help me chose my direction in life, I'll call. However, at the moment, I wish for more than anything to be left to myself. Will you grant this? Or shall I take it by force?" He let go of my arm, knowing him, unfazed.

"I knew you would say that, but please. I implore you to think it through. Don't be a fool and throw what you have away." I whipped around, anger boiling hot.

"Funny," malice dripped from the words, "I have been calling myself a fool for the past _four _years! 'Throw what you have away' you say, what do I have? I have nothing! Your precious _Krylancelo_," I spat out the name, I didn't complete the sentence. "No," I shook my head. "It wasn't Orphen who took away what I had. It was Azalie. What has she ever done? She was too great for her own good. She knew that she could have whatever and whoever she wanted, and she wanted to be difficult. She had to be a go-getting, ruthless, thoughtless to her actions, love-sick woman who couldn't put aside her feelings for Childman."

"You may not realize it, but as are you when it comes to Krylancelo." I gasped my right hand over my mouth. My long, thin fingers curled into a fist and dropped heavily to my side; I followed it with my gaze. My eyes stung once more with brewing tears. I bit my bottom lip, and then raised my stare back up to him. I could feel my heart become exposed to an imaginary cold wind and an imaginary wound. I closed my arms around my chest and fell to my knees, scrapping them thoroughly in the process. My light goldenrod hair cascaded over my cream colored shoulders, spilling over my wet face.

_"Stand up you pathetic, worthless girl." A cold voice drifted alluringly into her awaiting ears._

_"N-n-no," I stuttered, sniffling to stop the flow of tears. I couldn't give into the voice, something inside me told me to be strong._

_"Stand, or else I'll do it once again." I stayed; I felt a hand strike me across my soft cheek. I touched the sore spot and winced; tears were stopping for the moment._

_"**Stand up**," his voice drowned everything out. I held out my right arm. His grip enclosed the frail piece of body. It was unlike any grip I had ever encountered. It was brutal and death-like. I tried to protest against it, only for him to tighten his grip. He yanked me to my feet…I only wished they'd have reached the grass that I had left._

_"I will let you go if you continue to fight against it." That's when I opened my eyes and looked down. I was only being held from plummeting to my death by my wrist in his hand. I looked around, and noticed a girl. The purple hair couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. She was also clinging for dear life, just not by the same hands. Childman held her out by her right wrist, speaking in sorcerer._

_"Trust in me, I won't let you fall," but as my captor said it, his gaze drifted from me to her. I felt my heart jump into my throat and my stomach drop several notches. His seemed to disappear as if he wasn't even there. I felt suspended for a mere second, then my feet's weight brought me down; now I was gripping onto the ledge. I felt my bangs begin to be lifted by a woman's hand. She smiled down on me._

_"Illusions are fun to make, I'm sorry you got the wrong impression." Her grin became a devilish smirk as when she took my hands from the edge to pull me up, she let go._

I wiped off my tears, and stood, facing away from Lai. I had just remembered the age old nightmare. The one I had often. The one that awoken me during the year that we were traveling together. The one nightmare that I have had increasingly over the past four years, I barely slept at all for fear of seeing the truth afresh.

"You know that you can close your eyes to reality, Miss Cleao, but not to your memories… He wouldn't want you to give in just yet." Lai's words struck me like a curse. I turned to face him once more.

"Memories of him are damned, uh!" I just noticed the pain in my knees and winced.

"Allow me; you have yet begun your way back." I nodded, without anything to say to him. He placed cool, pale hands over my two gashes on my knees. "Heal," he breathed and a bluish grey light emitted from his hands. I felt the scratches fill and being to grow new skin. The pain ebbed as well. I stood steadily, Lai followed suit.

"I will make my way on my own; I need no one's protection." My voice was cold and I began to walk away from Lai, away from the graveyard, away from the tower…away from him.

"That little…I swear," I walked carefully, knowing my way even though it had been forever ago since I had last had to travel down this road. I suddenly longed for Leki to be with me, to protect me. I huffed and continued to stride along the path with courage. I didn't need anyone's help. No matter how many times I was going to beg for his love to bless me, I knew it wasn't. I wasn't for him. He would never see me more than a brat that insisted upon being with him. I was just a troublesome brat that did nothing besides complaining and causing him trouble. I was just this piece of baggage that didn't have feelings. I smiled weakly. I wish I didn't.

* * *

**Orphen's Ignorance**

He fled from the room moments after the boy went back to Hartia. He had staged it to look as if he had escaped through the window. He had run down several corridors before finally deciding that he was far enough from the archives that he could rest. He took in deep, greedy breathes. A noise of a cloak thrashing in the wind caught his ears teasingly. He started, looking to his right, then to his left.

He blinked and sighed, convincing himself that he was being toyed with. A clanging of metal on metal could be heard from overhead and he realized exactly where he was. It was the class bell that rang for a time, signaling that-if they weren't already there-several people were late for their classes. He sighed again and walked away from the place. He stopped and turned rapidly. This time he was sure he heard something. A cloak whipped around a corner. He let his curiosity get the best of him and he pursued the mystery. He chased after the person, sneaking abilities inevitable. The figure ahead stopped short and Orphen halted as well.

"Krylancelo," it was Hartia's voice. "Why didn't you wish to see Majic and Cleao?" Orphen glared at the back of his best friend's attire. Appearing to be staring it down as though it offended him, Orphen didn't answer.

"Don't be alarmed, Krylancelo, but I think you only visited because you had to. You were much happier there…" Hartia left the thought trailing, not bothering to finish that sentence.

"I was, and I still am. I'm going to have a nice chat with you, and be on my way."

"You'll still have to go through to Totokanta."

"No matter," Orphen stated mulishly.

"I still wonder why it is that you wish not to seek Cleao. She's…matured; you forget how long ago it was you left." Hartia was pushing for an explanation.

"Not here, Hartia…I'll tell you, just not here." Hartia nodded and pushed open the door that was in front of him. The room was circular. High, stained glass windows decorated the floor with multi-colored patterns from the sunlight. Other than a couple of oil lanterns, nothing else lighted the room. Orphen noticed that there was nothing that anyone could hide behind. He was content with the strange room that Hartia had put them in. Orphen watched Hartia close the door with a spell.

"Sit, Hartia," Orphen told his friend.

"I would also advise the same for you." They nodded at each other, sitting in unison. Orphen leaned against a pillar by the door, Hartia against the opposite. Hartia's red hair had grown out a bit and a fleck of gold caught his eye. Had I been gone that long? He questioned himself, worriedly. Something of his thoughts must've played his face. Hartia however, didn't notice.

"Why did you flee the room?" His friend pressed bossily. Orphen didn't look at Hartia for several reasons.

"I didn't want a confrontation." Hartia snorted at this response.

"What, Krylancelo, afraid of being cornered?" Hartia's laugh met his ears next.

"No, it's not that… I didn't want to watch her cry." Hartia's laugh died down at those words.

"What?" This time he was truly confused, Orphen could tell. It was kind of cold in the room they were in. "Watch who cry? What are you talking about?" Orphen stayed silent for the longest of times, watching the weird light dance uniquely on the tile. He was letting his words sink in for Hartia to understand without Orphen speaking the necessary words. Hartia continued not to comprehend.

"Listen, Krylancelo, I know you might lose your patience with me, but I have not a clue as to what you are implying. Who is it that you wish not see cry?" Orphen looked Hartia in the eye.

"You don't mean…" Hartia's voice was weak. He jumped to his feet rapidly. "She's left…just now, we can catch her. She needs to know. She needs…" Orphen stood up calmly.

"Just leave her to herself. She can take care of her," Hartia butted in.

"Lai just went to her to inform her of one of his sights… He went himself and wouldn't tell me. He's only done that when his sights are heavy." Orphen shook his head.

"Don't retrieve her. She'll be fi," Orphen didn't get to finish a word this time.

"No she won't! Krylancelo, you don't know for sure. You can't know for sure."

"Lai's great at baiting, she'll listen to him. All's well that ends well." Orphen began to head for the door.

"No friend, stay and talk with me for a time. I need a better understanding of why you insist upon staying where you are."

"I would've thought that obvious, Hartia! As is the reason why you insist upon wearing that ring," Orphen said.

"I'm getting married to Mariabella in two months time."

"That brat's…I mean Cleao's older sister?" Orphen sounded skeptical.

"Yes, and it is ever apparent that you don't seem to hold anything of the sort upon your figure. Has Azalie not accepted you for that purpose yet?" Hartia said it so coolly, it was actually believable.

"No, no she hasn't, but I will wait."

"Wait for what? Hell to freeze over? Ignorance is you, Krylancelo. She has given away her true love for the memory of Childman. She holds her child, Childman himself, closer to her heart than she would have if the child she had wasn't him. Her love for you doesn't exceed family love; you aren't someone she would have in such a way that you're wanting." Orphen glared at him.

"Don't get sore with me. I am not the one you are mad at. Krylancelo, I wish that you could see that you hold no actual place in that home."

"And like I would hold a place in a home here? Yeah right," Orphen scoffed.

"You would, and no tears of sorrow would fall from her eyes ever again. You would watch her cry tears of joy." Orphen stare relented.

"Don't make me laugh, Hartia. I…I just could never…"

"Love anyone as much as Azalie. Yeah right, the love over her is a deep infatuation that she doesn't return in your manner. Krylancelo, just hear me out: Azalie loves you as her surrogate brother. No more, no less." Orphen wasn't listening though. He was thoroughly ignoring Hartia. All for the one reason: Hartia exposed the truth. The truth wasn't to be spoken for it made it real. The truth should've stayed secret; it was easier to get his heart to believe when he knew he could banish the thought without worry. He gritted his teeth trying to get the words out of his head. It really wasn't working though.

"Damn, Hartia. You really know how to bring someone back to the Living Hell." Hartia laughed bitterly.

"Glad to be of service," Hartia was being facetious. "I wish I didn't have to tell you like that, but it had to be done. You…you didn't seem to realize… Uh…Krylancelo…" Orphen looked wildly around when the door protested against someone entering. Then, the door burst open, revealing Majic.

"I knew you had to be somewhere, Master." Orphen's mouth was hanging open.

"Yes," Hartia looked at Orphen and Majic laughed.

"See what four years of sorcery school has done for me?" Majic asked him, still laughing.

"Yeah, I do. I knew that you were getting along fine, but wow Majic. You've progressed." Orphen was serious when he said this. Majic nodded appreciatively, pointing at Hartia.

"My master has taught me how to enter by force-though he cautions against it." Hartia smiled serenely and laughed softly.

"Yes, and Majic, you'll understand why doing that isn't the best course of action. You always have two options when it comes to getting inside, possibly three or more. However, the trick is to be able to get yourself out once you've obtained your goal." Orphen laughed as well.

"What a great piece of information, I trust you've done tests like that. This boy is a hand's on learner." Majic laughed in his turn. Orphen had almost forgotten about how his former student had done so much, yet so little. He shook his head remembering what has happened over a course of time. A long time ago…

"Don't worry, _Master_," Hartia slurred, "I'm teaching my students well." Orphen nodded.

"I should be going now. Long road, you know?" Majic squirmed a second. "What Majic?" The boy looked a tad flustered and looked at his feet. "Well, if it isn't anything important…"

"No, that's not it! I just…Cleao didn't mean what she said about you in her sleep…" Orphen wasn't shocked by the news. Cleao had sleep-talked in her sleep plenty of times…it was a wonder if she ever shut up. He missed listening to her though.

_"No, no…that bagel's mine…Majic, give it back…I will fry you!" Her eyebrows became knitted and her face scrunched up in fury, very cute for sleeping angry look. Orphen watched as she made some arm motions indicating magic was being used. She spoke the words and laughed a cruel laugh._

_"Ha, ha, come here precious bagel, armph!" She made a noise saying she all but ate the bagel whole. Another look of discomfort crossed her face, Orphen was afraid she'd wake, but she didn't._

_"Hmm, Leki come here. Come here, Leki." Her voice was sweet and childish, like she was a child in her dream. "Uh…Sorcerer-san…" Orphen looked at her, "Azalie too?" A blush filtered into her cream colored cheeks. I bit at my lip, but he asked anyway._

_"Who else, who else is there, Cleao?" She looked a bit confused but spoke softly, knowingly._

_"You are here, Krylancelo…why would you ask that? We are playing 'House' today?" Yes, it was a child that she was dreaming herself as, even though she had never seen me when I was young. She must be three in the dream, I six, and Azalie ten…would Azalie play 'House' at that age? Well, maybe not the Azalie I know. Orphen whispered out to her again, hoping not to wake her._

_"Yes, I think we are," he said with a grin. She smiled…a true smile…a beautiful smile serene in the moonlight. If I could, a faint hand touched her soft gold hair. He snatched it back…I don't know if I could quit loving Azalie enough to._

"Orphen…" Majic snapped him from his inward daze.

"Yes, must be going now. I'm sorry for the short visit…I'll try and come two months from now. Hopefully you won't mind the extra guests."

"I'll warn Cleao as well…but seeing as she's the Bridesmaid of Honor…she'll have a reason to be crying." Orphen didn't acknowledge what Hartia just said. Her crying because of him being there…well, it really didn't comfort him too gracefully, but he banned the thought. She's strong; he told himself determinedly, she'll get over it by then. However, something in the back of his head told him unenthusiastically, 'It's been four years. Do you really think she'll be done by the time her sister's wedding rolls around?'

Cleao's Subjugation

I had been walking a nice long time. I walked underneath a low hanging tree branch and saw the place where we had camped one night on our journey back away from the tower. A glittering overview of the universe spilled out across a deep black sky. The moon's light shown softly upon an edge, where she had seen Orphen sleeping.

_I looked at him sleeping on his side. I watched his sleeping form move up and down slowly indicating breathing. I shrugged off my pink jacket and placed it around his shoulders. My heart and soul called for him right there. He looked so peaceful…too beautiful…too cute to be taking on the Tower of Fangs and saving Azalie. One of his eyes opened slowly, registering what was around him before his eyes darted to me._

_"I'm sorry, did I wake you/" I was bent down, on my toes, when he started to sit up, propping himself on his right arm's elbow._

_"No, it's all right." I wish he hadn't mentioned Majic and the ordeal with the chicken, but that was inevitable with the racket they were making. I brushed it off though._

_"You've been tossing and turning and dreaming for a week now. What's going on?" I was truly interested in learning what was going on with him._

_"Look, there's nothing going on." I knew what it was though. He didn't have to say it. It was always on his mind nowadays._

_"You're thinking about Azalie," I said softly standing up. Orphen supported himself further on his right arm. My eyes looked out upon the glittering unknown. "You know, I'm going to tell you what my father used to tell me. If you worry about the rain before the storm comes, you can steal your own thunder." I started and blushed when I felt Orphen drape my jacket over my shoulders. His hands lingered for a millisecond._

_"Thanks a lot, Cleao, that's deep." He was walking away and all I could do at the moment was look at my jacket and flush to its color. I seemed to regain my backbone after he was further away._

_"Fine, but just because you don't understand advanced philosophical concepts doesn't mean you have to act so rude! Orphen, do you hear me?" The night air seemed to set in and I was all of a sudden feeling lonelier now that Orphen had walked away._

"Orphen," I whispered, continuing along the path, I had lingered much too long. The forest I went through, I had been before. Five years ago, jeez, it's been forever ago. I shook my head. And I've matured since then.

I made myself endure some pain moreover for my own comfort to sleep. I hated to wake up crying and not having anyone beside me to help me through my tears. My tears spilled longer than they should have. It's been four years, four _long_ years, _four damn years!_ Why can't I get over you! My head and heart would curse him. All that's he's gotten me through and everything he tore down. My body took the beatings of harsh weather thanks to him. My heart broke thanks to him…with help on my part for being the fool to fall in love with him.

It was like he didn't even care, like he didn't even notice. I screamed silently as a fresh wave of tears convulsed through my body, racking it wish suppressed sobs. Every time, Orphen, every time you come up in my mind or in conversation…I can't help but think about how we could've been. How we would've been…how I am now that I've lost you altogether. On the day the Sword of Baltanders became complete and you used the sword…I thought I had lost you for a moment, but I was wrong. I didn't see that you would be captured again, blinded by your love for Azalie. I was wrong to think the sword could take you away from me, but now I see perfectly that you were going to be swept away anyhow.

Azalie took you from me. Not sorcery, not the adventures, Azalie stole you away from me. Though, truthfully, I didn't have any claim on your heart, did I? I just stood there and let you go without full recollection of what I was doing, just standing there. I could've been telling you how I felt, but I never did.

A rustling of the brush and trees made me jump.

I tried to speak, but my voice caught dangerously as though on daggers.

A laugh whistled through the woods, sing-song and carefree, it seemed as through the person was drunk. She had seen her mother and her sister, for that matter, act without a care when they drank. The voice was getting louder, further off-key. I covered my ears at the wailing. It was a screech and I was down on my knees before it halted. I fell limp to the forest bedding; the song seemed to reverberate inside me, making me heave. I wiped my mouth off and tried to stand. My legs gave way and I crashed to the forest floor, the earth spinning as though it was going too fast. I closed my eyes tightly. The dizzier I got, the sicker I became.

I swallowed the grouping spit that was forming in my mouth, trying not to choke. I did anyway though. Coughing and spluttering I heaved once more. I couldn't keep doing that…it was already hard enough to as it was, seeing that I didn't even have anything else in my system.

"Now, child, is that really necessary? Don't you like my song?" I wiped at my mouth once more with my handkerchief and shook my head gently. My head was throbbing too terribly do a thorough 'no'. Obviously I shouldn't have answered that question, but I was overcome by my rashness.

"You don't like it? Well, you weren't the first, stand… If you wish to live," the strange voice added the last part, more from _knowing_ rather than for it to be considered a threat.

"As much as I would love the release, I am afraid I'm not suited for it," I didn't get a chance to complete my sentence.

"Nonsense," the elaborate voice wound into her head as if a constricting vine. "Everyone has it in them." The voice was female, but an unknown, yet the familiar airiness unnerved me. From within the shadows of the trees, a figure bathed in darkness stepped from her hiding spot. Moonlight washed over her pale form as she took cautious steps towards me.

The woman was dressed elaborately, more so than myself, but then of course, I was sure that anyone would've looked mightier than I the way I was dressed. Silver bangles with thin gold strips coiling themselves around them hung from pale wrists. A ring shimmered it's pearl as if to boast wealth. Nails painted a moon silver seemed to drip with mercury.

An embroidered skirt glittered ominous beauty as the moonlight was caught in it. The whiteness from the skirt made the woman in it look off-color, and the bright red embroidery wasn't helping the woman's complexion. The close-lined beads made it seem as if blood was poured all down the skirt in odd places, as if the outlandish woman had slaughtered someone in the skirt and couldn't get out the stain. My gaze rose to her bosom, checking over the beautiful shirt. The neck dipped low, her breasts appearing to almost burst from the shirt. The woman's silk bluish-silver cloth wrapped tightly around her middle, showing a little mid-drift in the process, was gorgeous no matter how it left little to the imagination. If I had worn something like that, I thought softly, maybe Orphen wouldn't have left so quickly.

Red bangs obscured all facial features excluding the mouth. Her lips were a shining pink. A tongue darted out to moisten them. I blinked and continued my examination, biting my lower lip unconsciously. Her ears were small and dainty, like a lady's should be. Her red hair tucked carefully behind them, spilling out over her shoulders. A grin, a devilish, toothy grin played across her mouth and I scooted back a ways.

"So Cleao…" I gasped clear enough for her to hear. I didn't scream out my name did I? I shook my head, no…no, she's just trying to frighten. "Ha, I figured you would flip that I knew. However, lose not, want not." She laughed derisively. I shuddered, her voice set chills running up and down my back.

"How is it that you do know my name?" I mustered up somewhere amidst my progressively heightening fear. Another cold laugh fell upon her ears. It was quailed easily.

"I now you're name because of my abilities. I assume that you have no idea what they are though." And you're not in any hurry to tell me, I thought crudely. I looked at her again and her bangs shifted so she could see orange freckles dotting her cheeks. That looks familiar, I remember someone with exact same freckles upon his skin. Then it hit me, my thoughts finally merging accordingly.

"How…who are you?" My voice wasn't steady to hold my own.

"Ire…a sorceress…more of a scryer," she laughed joylessly. The coldness seeped from her body, turning mine freezing cold. I doubled-over, gasping and holding my waist.

"Sc-scryer…" I repeated, trying to breathe. The woman nodded, appearing to be patient.

"You do know what they are right?" A picture of Lai swam into view in my fogged mind.

"Yes," I spoke breathlessly. My nose began to burn from the strain of trying to take in air from that way. I opened my mouth, finding it just as hard to take in air. At least I was getting oxygen to my brain. The fog cleared away, as did the picture of Lai. Yet, other pictures resurfaced. Orphen and…_Azalie_, Childman-as I had seen him when he was a baby, Majic, Hartia, Mariabella…Mariabella's ring, I reminded myself the wedding was in two months. The woman, Ire, seemed to inspect me with interest. I didn't meet her gaze, my eyes unfocused to the present, looking upon the past. The future held nothing but more nervous breakdowns, more heartbreak by Orphen's hands, more restless nights, and-more than ever-more attempts of creating hope.

"You hate her, don't you?" The cool voice of Ire paraded into my mind, shaking me from my reverie. My voice was a weak, 'Huh?'

"You want something to happen to her, don't you?" When she said this, the registry in my head beeped up Azalie. I nodded in haste.

"Why is that, Cleao?" Ire seemed interested in this topic of conversation. My mind flew into the past, back at the Island of Ruins.

"_Azalie, Azalie, God! How can any discussion of selfishness take place without a single mention of Azalie's name? Wasn't it her selfishness that got her into this mess in the first place?" Tears brimmed in my eyes and I felt hatred towards Orphen and toward Azalie. "It was her lust for power that turned her into a monster!" I stamped my foot somewhere in the middle of the sentence. I noticed Orphen's right hand-the on that had pushed my left out of his way-twitch. "I'm sorry, let me correct that. She was a monster in the first place!" Orphen's hand rose above his head at this._

"Is that why?" Ire pressed confidently. I nodded, even though there were other times, but that was the first time-the _only_ time-I had ever been truly angry at Orphen. I despised him for what he's made me endure for the past four years. Hatred pounded my form once more. I couldn't believe that I had ever needed him…ever wanted him. It was ever clear that he didn't want me to be with him, but I couldn't help but want him. I held my head in my hands, the throbbing increasing. Ire sighed in defeat as she looked at me once again.

"Yes…" I choked out softly, trying, with all my might to get the pain in my head to stop. I looked up when I felt it recede. "And no…there's more to it."

"Show me," the woman urged, eager etched into her cheeks.

"I can't," I said, shaking my head. "I cannot remember everything. We'll be here all night if you make me try and remember." Ire looked let down, the eagerness drifting away difficultly. Then her vigor replenished as she thought of something new.

"What if I helped?" I didn't understand, but I was going to tell her no at any rate. I didn't want to remember. That brought another question that had been floating on the surface intangible. Why did this woman want to know about that?

"No, I need no help. I'm dealing with my life how I see fit and…" I trailed pausing for a minute. "Crying seems the only thing sensible to me at the moment." No matter how many years have past, I thought cruelly.

"All right then," a cold shiver ran up and down my spine. "I understand perfectly, but listen." A drowning noise, a quailing music floated and seeped into every particle in my body. I felt as if in ecstasy, my muscles and blood and mind all singing for joy for a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Then it dispersed, evaporating and bringing back all of the pain. I choked and sobbed, tears burning my cheeks like fire.

"Make…it…stop," I pleaded, crying my heart out, face practically touching the earthy floor.

"That is what love is like. You have just experienced it again. Well…if you ever do need me to help you, I'll be around." The woman left this large redjewel behind her. I stared at it transfixed. I closed my fingers over it, holding it close to my heart.

Tears ran freely down my sopping cheeks as I remembered Orphen and how he always seemed to take care of me. I swallowed hard, blinking out some of the tears that were refusing to fall. Pride be damned, I thought savagely, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Woo...I wasn't pleased with some of that in there, but I'm letting all of you points at my readers and reviewers decide if I was right or not. I'm glad that I've gotten this chapter over with. Chapter Three may have a bit of a delay, but please bare with me. I have one other story I'm nearly or over a month in not updating so, I'll get that done soon too. I'm going to try and keep up this legnth, but if I come up short for some reason, I beg for forgiveness.

**Read and Review, I take flames too!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, I just couldn't think of what to do until today. Writer's Block was evident for the I dunno, over a month period. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the late update, no hurting me stares warily at the pitch forks and the mob carrying them Don't hurt me! Here's the story!

Tragic

By: Apherion

Original story by: Sawada Hajime

Cleao's Feeling

* * *

I woke up, the memory of last night played rapidly, almost making me sick again. My grip around the bead lessened until I dropped it. It thudded on the ground, but did not move once it had landed. The crude woman's heavy scent assaulted my nose again, but it was just a memory, yet it made me nauseous all the same.

Standing shakily to my unsteady feet, the bead inside my cream colored hands, I noted the trees for the umpteenth time. I began to walk back home, even though my stomach was growling in protest, I ignored it for I didn't feel like babying it at the moment. I was going to get home, elaborate on what I was doing at the Tower of Fangs, and perhaps I would come home a changed person…

I splashed water from a stream in the forest onto my face. It was cool, refreshing. I smiled as I cupped some of it in my hands and drank the fleeting water from them. It was cold, but it was good. It calmed me down, and despite its coolness, it somewhat warmed me. I thought for a minute, frowning, remembering yesterday. I walked over to the where the bead fell and stooped to pick it up.

Why had Lai said those things to me? Why did he have to put me through a guilt trip? It should be Orphen that they should be giving them to…but I suppose that it was better that way. It would be selfish to take matters into my own hands. A funeral before a wedding…no, that wasn't a good thing.

Who was that girl though? I thought as I staggered along outside of the forest now. I better just leave it alone; I don't need to know who she is…even though the bead she gave to me is beautiful, I could make it a necklace… I fingered the round object softly. My crystal blue eyes looked over the town I was nearing. It was a nice town, nothing like Totokanta but it was close. I wasn't far from home now.

I didn't talk to anyone that I came close to. I ignored the salesmen and their wagons. I paid not even the least of the attention to my surroundings. I was only aware enough to know where I was going. Sighing, I tossed my golden hair. Someone cat-called, a few men whistled, and I wasn't listening. I was absorbed in my own thoughts.

Orphen, I thought desperately, do you really not wish to see me? Do you find me a waste of your time? I've grown up.

"I've grown up," I whispered as if fraught, almost frantic. The words of the people that were now behind me were like drones, little hums, inaudible and indistinguishable. I kept walking, hoping to find a fountain. I wanted to just sit down and watch the water. It was past mid-day by now, I'd be home by sun down if I didn't linger too long here.

I found a fountain eventually, thirty minutes at the most, wasted. I sat down and looked at my reflection. It rippled and swayed as the water sprinkled from above, distorting the image, leaving it vague and misplaced. I smiled weakly, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. A breeze called to me and I stood, welcoming the feeling, walking once again.

What was I doing? Why was I worrying about Orphen? He's old enough to watch out for himself. A cruel thought emerged from within- _Cause him the pain he caused you_. I blinked stunned at my 'un-ladylike' state of mind. Cause him pain, I mussed, he's not worth it.

_Surprisingly, Cleao, he is. He tore your heart out, now it's his turn to feel the pain._ I stopped my fast pace and stared off into space. Am I really thinking this? I looked around to make sure it wasn't someone talking to me, there wasn't a soul. Odd, I cringed; I could've sworn there were plenty of people around. Hm, I must've been walking faster than I thought.

_It's just you and me, Cleao. Don't worry though; I am not as gruesome as you might think. As which you are doing now._ I began to walk at a brisk trot, knowing somewhere inside me that home was close by.

_Don't be difficult, you've already said that you'd join me, that you'd help me._ I racked my brain, when had this happened? Surely not when I was around that woman, surely not, I was conscious the entire meeting. _Ah, but you'd be surprised._ I was on the edge of Totokanta.

I spun on my heel, looking wildly around. I was afraid, who was badgering me so? _Don't fret, you're fear is understandable. It took Azalie a good while to learn to cope. Believe it when I say, you are extremely better than that _foolish_ thing._ Mad, my right hand gripped at my bangs. I must be going…mad. _You aren't, I assure you that._

"Who are you?" I screamed, sinking to my knees, tears of ignorance pouring down my once dry face. _Yes, ignorance is bliss, no? Azalie thought it was better for her to know what was going on and look what happened to her. Fool of a girl, she now the homemaker with that child that she longed to be her lover._ God, how do you know that? My thoughts rang frantic; how in the _hell_ do you know that?

_I was the one she happened to _know_ when she got the idea to become so _ambitious_. I told her she could catch his attention if she helped me with a little research. I got my research…_

"What do you want from me?" Fear clawed at my whole being, frightened, and never heard of someone who could ensnare the mind brought about the shakes of terror. _I am here to help you get back at the one who screwed you over. I am the one who will be helping you take the steps at making him crawl for mistreating you. You, my little Tragic, shall have him on his knees, bowing his head in defeat._ My name's not Tragic… and I don't want Orphen to suffer…

_Quit lying, you know you want him to feel the immense pain he caused you._ A flicker of emotion flashed through my eyes, as if possessed by an image of Orphen crying, begging for me to forgive him.

A smile quirked my lips, "take me," I said, letting go of my feeling.

Orphen's Mentor

* * *

Surprising, he thought adjusting his red headband, only a month and a half until my friend is getting married. Whatever happened to 'staying single'? He chuckled to himself lightly. Orphen did consider it funny that Hartia, his surrogate brother, was in fact, getting married. Well, they've always said it'd be him before me, not that I haven't had my offers. He chuckled again, remembering some of the fan girls he picked up on his journeys with Majic and…

Even Majic got some things sparking through the ordeals they had been through. And who would've thought? He faced away from the mirror and looked at the groom-to-be, laughing.

"What's so funny, Krylancelo? I didn't even say anything." Orphen smiled, ceasing his mirth, yet it glittered in his eyes.

"Plenty is, starting with that shirt, but I won't harp on about it." Hartia was a good sport. He tugged at it with a fond smile and noted the fact that there were flowers on it.

"Yeah, talk to 'Bella, she's the one who thought it looked 'absolutely adorable' on me. Though I do have to say, this green and blue tone does my eyes look gorgeous." Orphen let out a bark of laughter and put Hartia in a playful headlock.

"Don't start that fruity stuff on me, or I won't show up to the wedding, I still have a good while to change my mind." Hartia shoved Orphen from him and grinned.

"Don't worry, she's not 'transmuting' me or something like that. I still do guy things here, and let me tell you. I'm glad that I have sorcery under my belt to scare her. She _hates_ it when I just appear. Mrs. Everlasting and," Hartia gave Orphen a wary look, "Cleao think it's hilarious. Are you sure you want to meet them with me?" Yet again, Orphen let out a bark of laughter.

"I don't see why not, I mean, even if she is going to be going with you all…" Orphen just let it go. He didn't feel like finishing the sentence anyway.

"Yeah, she hasn't cried for two weeks, so that's an upside. Let's just hope seeing you won't set her off again," Hartia laughed, but it was forced. He coughed into his fist and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's," Hartia nodded to Orphen and opened the door, both men leaving the house to go to the Everlastings' mansion. The road wasn't too far to the mansion, considering that Hartia's home was closer to Mariabella and Cleao's than it was to the Tower of Fangs. They moved at a quick pace, taking hurried steps to Hartia's fiancée's home.

"Orphen," Mariabella's shocked voice rang through the living room, Orphen just smiled.

"Hello, Mariabella, hope you don't mind me"-Orphen started hurriedly.

"Oh, no, no it's quite all right. Actually, I'm just astonished that you decided to come with Hartia." She shut the door behind him and escorted both fiancé and friend into the parlor, where Cleao and Mrs. Everlasting were settling with some tea and crumpets.

"Guests, Mother," Mariabella joked as she, Orphen, and Hartia entered the room. Hartia gave a playful pout.

"Am I just a 'guest' now, 'Bella?" Hartia mocked a hurt voice. Mariabella giggled girlishly and blushed innocently. Cleao, however, just smiled. She looked beautiful in her red gown, standing out like a beckon. Orphen mentally shook his head. She'll never forgive me, why am I even bothering. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Sure, she'd never forgive him; he couldn't even do that for himself. He just wanted to make it up to her.

He decided he'd take a seat beside Mrs. Everlasting so as to not attract Cleao's attention even further. He knew she had seen him and was making a point not to speak to him. She wasn't even sparing him a glance. He deserved it though, hell, he deserved whatever she decided to do, be it ignoring him for the rest of his life-he'd still have Azalie in the end. Yet that was getting questionable as well. Did he really what to be with her? Stephanie's words came back to him. Cleao, Majic, and Leki left him and Stephanie to look after Hartia for a few minutes.

"_Orphen," Stephanie whispered. "You can't go half-way with this thing. It's all or nothing. Do you really what to sacrifice yourself for this…" she couldn't supply a word offending enough to cover the heinous crimes Azalie committed._

"_I love her, Stephanie. She was everything for me at one time."_

"_Maybe that time is up. Orphen, she-doesn't love you. Not the way you want her to. She could never. You were too young at a time, and she needed someone not so childish. She's too far gone." Orphen just stared, unsettled and quiet._

"_Cleao and Majic wouldn't want you to throw yourself at her feet. Cleao especially and you know that-don't you?" Orphen grunted and turned his head away from his once partner._

"_You do, Orphen why won't you just let things be as they should?" He banged his fist onto the tabletop, grinding his teeth in fury._

"_Things are to be as they should with Azalie. Cleao's fine, and so is Majic." Stephanie just stared motionless, a look of pity on her face. The door opened and Cleao was standing in the door way with Majic and Leki._

"I'm going for a walk," Cleao an announced, snapping him from his little mental spasm. "Orphen…like to join?" She asked in trepidation. He complied and stood, following her out of the sitting room.

"Oh, well, Cleao, darling, lunch is going to be served soon," Mrs. Everlasting said softly.

"We'll be back by then," Cleao smiled at her mother and strode out the front door, holding it open for Orphen to exit as well. She was smirking at him, taking him boldly by the hand. It threw him, she had been blotchy faced and red-eyed just two weeks ago about him, four years even before that. Had she really seen the era of her ways in just two weeks after crying four years over him? He didn't know for sure what to think.

"Cleao," she smiled at him, walking him toward the gardens.

"Yes, Orphen," she sounded happy.

"How come you're…so peppy, I mean, just two weeks and you're okay? What's gotten into you?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffy, I know, I know. I hate them too. FYI, the voice Cleao's hearing is Ire, but I'll explain everything in the next chapter. I couldn't write Cleao's second part because you all would kill me if I did (a lot of angst, a bit of romance HUGE CLIFF HANGER) Please don't kill me, I love you all my fans, readers, reviewers, (and possible, yet not yet appeared) flamers for being patient with me.School has interferred a lot with this update, but I'm trying not to make excuses for myself.

Apherion

P.S. Read and Review, I take flames too!


End file.
